A Broken Heart
by AnnieEden
Summary: We all know how the amazing Selection Trilogy ended. Everyone got their happily ever after... or so we think. Mer, Maxon, and Aspen meet a strange man named Jay, with the most mysterious, deathly eyes. Is he the only one who didn't get a happily ever after? And how far will Jay go exactly to gain the future he always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

"Out! Get out!" Yelled what seemed like he leader of the crew. His voice was strong and intimidating. It sounded so familiar. But I couldn't pinpoint where I had heard it. I gripped Maxon's hand. He gave it a quick squeeze then let go. Confused, I quickly grabbed it again. "America," he looked me in the eyes. I could see his fear. It wasn't easy to see, but it was there.

"I need to go talk to them."

My eyes widened. "No! Maxon, I know we've been fighting. But it doesn't' change the fact that I won't forgive myself if you went out there and got shot. It might be hard to see but, i don't want to lose you. I need you. Maxon, don't leave me. Please."

Halfway through my statement my eyes welled up with tears. Even though he could not physically see anything there, I knew he could feel me beginning to shake. As I felt warm tears stream down my cheeks, I realized that I was done fighting. I was done waiting. If he asked me, I would not stop to think. I would simply reply, "yes."

And that was the end of it. I wanted to be Maxon's alone. I needed to be his. If didn't know any better, he needed me just as much as I needed him. But, I couldn't feel these feelings if he was dead. I couldn't let him go. But what if he didn't go? Was letting him talk to the rebels dangerous or maybe a good thing? If they were Northerners, we could gain new trust.

Though my thinking process felt like hours, it only took a few pausing moments for me to know what to say, "I can't live without you. You know that, right?"

It was quiet enough to hear his hair skid against his tattered shirt as he nodded quietly and whispered into my ear, "I know. And I, you. But—"

I let his hand go and pressed my lips against his ear. "Go."

Maxon took my face into his hands. "America Singer, I love you." Shocked at what I'd just heard, I wasn't prepared for his lips to be harshly pressed against my own. I was startled for the first moment, but then feelings overcame me. I had felt them before, but I couldn't pinpoint when. With Aspen? No, it was a different feeling. A feeling of hope and absolute and utter love.

We kissed as if life had no end. But a hard bang on the door startled us into reality again.

"OUT!" The man shouted, getting angrier and more worrisome by the minute.

Maxon let me go and squeezed my hand. He opened the sliding door on the side of the enclosed van. As soon as the door opened, a pair of large hands grabbed Maxon out of the van forcefully, taking him by the front of his shirt, and from what I had heard, had smacked his back against the outside wall of the car.

"What are you thinking, you idiot!" The man shouted. I heard a loud SLAP! I squinted my eyes, racking my brain to remember who's voice it was. Then it clicked. I knew that voice all too well. It was the King.

He dropped Maxon, as I saw the slightest bit of his hair brush by the small opening of the door. "Get out, Singer! OUT!" I reluctantly climbed out of the vehicle, my head dropped, eyes wandering to find Maxon. I saw him on the ground holding his face in his hands. Clarkson had obviously hit him. I ran to him, cradling his head in my arms.

As I removed his hands from his face, I had to let out a small gasp. It was worse than I imagined. A red handprint was outlined on Maxon's left cheek. His nose was bleeding and blood was dripping onto Aspen's clothes, staining them a crimson red.

Anger pulsed throughout my whole body. I could feel it coursing through every cell in my blood. I stood, my fists balled up. "How dare you? That is the Prince! That is your SON!"

I was breathing heavily, as if the anger inside me was forcing air in and out of my lungs faster than usual.

Clarkson stomped up to me, his eyes for of spitefulness and pure evil, "And how dare you! I am your KING!" He grabbed my wrists and squeezed them, so his fingernails dug deep into my skin. I could feel a few of them pierce through. I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming out in pain as fire flooded through my wrists. I couldn't take it for more than a few seconds, "Stop! It hurts! Stop!" I yelled.

"Father, stop it! It was all my fault! Stop! STOP!" Maxon yelled from off the ground and he wiped his face on his sleeve. Clarkson let go of me and drew back his hand. I braced myself for the impact of his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes. Let it come! Let him see I am strong!

It never came. I opened my eyes, and Maxon was on the ground still, but in a new position, as if he had been hit again. He was curled up, groaning, blood still flowing freely out his nose. I looked up. Clarkson had a look of disappointment in his eyes as he looked down at Maxon. I suddenly realised it. Maxon had jumped in front of me, and taken the hit. And though Clarkson didn't intend to hit Maxon again, he was still pleased with himself that he did.

As Maxon lay in agonizing pain on the ground, the King began to laugh. "Idiot. And you think this hurts. Just wait. I hope Miss America doesn't mind your back because it still has a long ways to go. Eight should be sufficient," he growled. Maxon groaned aloud. I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I had just seen. I wanted to go over to Maxon and cradle him in my arms again. I wanted to take away every ounce of pain he was in. But I couldn't. And that fact tortured me.

What did he mean, eight? I didn't mean to put any anger or hurt in my voice. It was pure curiosity that brought my mouth to open and begin to speak, "Eight, what?" I blinked my eyes. Maxon had groaned as he said it, so it couldn't have been good. Clarkson just grinned, savagely. His devil eyes met mine. He stared a me for a few moments, then dragged his eyes over to Maxon.

"That's none of your business." He growled. I took a deep breath. Though it was scary having him hear, the silence was starting to get a bit awkward. "Come with me, Miss Singer. We will arrive at the palace and you will pack up. You leave tomorrow morning," he looked down at Maxon, 'I'll deal with you later."

What. Just. Happened? My mind flashbacked to when I treated Maxon's back. I knew the King was harsh and beat Maxon. But, was he really mentally capable of doing this? Worry crept into my mind. If I was queen, would I have to allow this to happen to others? For justice? No. This wasn't right. He's the KING for goodness sake!

Clarkson grabbed my wrist, luckily not as hard this time, and pulled me into the van he arrived in. It was fairly large. The black outer parts shined even in the night-time moon. We didn't really get cars as Fives. We rarely had anywhere to go, anyway. I had never seen a car this fancy. Under different circumstances, I would be giddy with excite to ride in something like this. But, not now.

As the King pushed me into the car, I took a glance back at Maxon, still curled up on the ground. I was worried about myself, but I was more worried for Maxon. The King had just left him behind on the streets, alone and bleeding out. No other cars or people could see him. No one would recognize him. He might as well be laying there left to die.

I suddenly remembered I would be going home on the next morning. This might be my last time I would ever see Maxon. My eyes widened, and anger and adrenaline pulsated through my whole body. I elbowed Clarkson in the ribs, making him double over without breath for a few moments in shock.

I ran, through blurred vision from my tears, back to Maxon on the ground. I grabbed his hand and rested his bleeding head on my lap and in my arms. I squeezed his hand barely, jus so he would know I was there. The first hit wasn't too bad, but the second one must have hit him hard enough in just the right spot. His head had a small indent, just large enough to be Clarkson's ring. THe hit must have given him a concussion.

"I'm here, Maxon. I… I'm…..h-here…" I started to choke up with tears. Maxon squeezed my hand back. He opened his eyes into small slits, just wide enough to see me.

"America…. I won't let him. I won't let him kick you out. I promise. You're staying. I promise." His hand shook and he brought it up behind my head. He pulled me into his own face and his lips met mine.

I closed my eyes. Nothing in the world mattered anymore. It was just me and Maxon. Just us, there on the street. We lay there in the middle of the road, lips together and hands clasped tight. I would have sat there all day. I knew, in the moment, that I wouldn't mind being the princess. As long as I had Maxon, I would be okay. And I was ready. I was ready to marry him, to become his.

I felt a rough hand on the back of my shirt pull me backwards. As I stumbled back, Maxon sat up, looking a bit dizzy. He took my hand again. What was he thinking? If he stood up, Clarkson would surely hit him again!

I looked behind me, expecting to see a big, angry face of Clarkson. But it wasn't Clarkson. In fact, Clarkson was nowhere to be seen. It was a guard, who's face was hidden in the dark. I was one of Clarkson's guards, probably sent over to take me away. "Get away from me! You aren't taking me away! GO AWAY!" I yelled. I pulled my free arm back and swung at him. He dodged my blow, and grabbed my wrist.

"Lady America, stop!" He yelled at me. "No! Not until you let me go!" I countered back. I swung again, landing a hit straight on his nose. He stumbled backwards. I raised my hand again. He put his hand up to stop me, "America stop! It's me!"

I shook my head. I had no clue who this could be. But it was truly improper to call one of the Elite simply by their name without addressing them as a Lady. Who did this guard think he was? By this time, he was back on his feet, his sleeve a bit red from wiping his nose.

"Mer." he said to me. I shook my head again. There was no way this is who I thought it was. "Excuse me?"

"Mer, I'm sorry. I meant to tell you, but I thought…" I cut him short. I dropped Maxon's hand and ran to hug Aspen. I could feel my eyes start to fill with newly found tears. I hugged him for a while, but I only felt like a few seconds.

I let him go, and looked into his eyes. "Aspen, I thought you died. No, you did die." I was so overwhelmed with confusion, that I didn't see Aspen's eyes widen. "What? What is i-" I stopped short. He wasn't looking at me. He was looking behind me. At Maxon. I had just showed Maxon that this was Aspen.

Aspen took a step back, and lowered his head, "Your Majesty." He bowed.

Maxon took my hand, "America, is that- is that Aspen Ledger? Your former-"

I cut him short, my eyes not looking directly into his. "Yes. Maxon, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I wanted to, but I could never find the right time. But we don't have those feelings for each other anymore. We're just friends." I winced. Surely I was going home after this.

Maxon took my hands in his own, "No more secrets?"

I nodded, "No more secrets."

Maxon looked at me deeply. He took my head in his hands and kissed me again. When we parted, I immediately said, "I love you Maxon."

Maxon lifted his head. "You what?"

I smiled, "I said I love you. And I would be honored to be your princess if you want me to be."

Maxon looked at me, right into my eyes. "Well, then. America Singer. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? My beautiful princess?"

My eyes welled up again. Gosh. This was too much crying for one day. I looked him back into his gorgeous blue eyes. "Of course." He kissed me again. And again. And again.

He finally let me go and turned to Aspen, who looked super embarrassed. "Aspen, thank you for protecting my America. I owe you the world."

"Your welcome, sir. It was truly my pl-" Aspen froze mid sentence. His eyes widened. There was something, no someone behind us. I knew the breathing pattern all too well. It was Clarkson.

We both turned around. Clarkson grabbed Maxon by the front of his shirt lifting him an inch off the ground. "Get in the car. Now!" He yelled. He looked at me and Aspen. "All of you!" I beat him once, but it didn't mean I wanted to chance it again. Aspen picked me up and placed me in the car, like a real gentleman. Maxon followed closely behind and sat next to me. Aspen sat on the other side of me. I grasped both of their hands.

It smelled a little weird. A few minutes later, everything started to double. Then, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke on a hard cot, somewhere downstairs in the palace. I could tell because it was dark, and cold. The small room was lit with a single fired torch. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. _What just happened?_ I looked around the room, and to my utter surprise I saw Maxon and Aspen on either side of me, laying on similar beds, still unconscious. I don't know what drove me to do it, but I ran over to Aspen first to wake him up. It got me a bit worried. Did this mean I truly still had feelings for him? I shook my head. No, I established so long ago that Maxon was the one for me.

Still, I shook Aspen's shoulders to wake him up. His eyes slowly opened from slits to a wide-eyed face. As soon as he noticed where he was, he immediately sprang up from the bed and clung to me, his arms wrapped tightly around my body. I let out a breath of relief that he had woken up so fast. I clutched him back, giving him a tight squeeze. "Thank goodness you're okay Aspen." I said, tears welling up in my eyes. After a few moments of silence I let him go, eagerly looking around. "Do you know where we are?" I breathed. I still felt a bit dizzy from whatever had knocked us out, and I could tell Aspen was, too. He grimaced coming off the bed, intaking a sharp breath. He doubled over and collapsed on the ground. I ran over to him screaming.

"Aspen! Aspen! What's going on?" I yelled as i took his head in my arms. He just looked confused as he looked back up at me. He didn't say anything audible but I could hear him muttering something under his breath over and over. I looked over at Maxon, who was still unconscious. I needed to wake him up. "Aspen, don't move." I instructed him as I gently place a pillow behind his head. I walked over to Maxon, trying my best to stay calm.

I shook him in panic. He woke with a start gripping my wrists. I pulled away from his grasp and ran over to Aspen who was still on the floor attempting to stand up, but collapsing every time. Maxon ran over quickly, obviously not feeling the side effects of what knocked us out. He crouched down by Aspen, pushing on his chest. "Don't try to get up Ledger. It'll only make it worse." Aspen sighed in defeat and collapsed again on the pillow.

"I don't know what's going on. Nothing hurts. It's like something is draining all of my energy and I can't… I can't move." Aspen shuddered.

Maxon shook his head surveying the room. "We're in the Palace. I'm not sure where. My father must have used some gas to knock us out in the back seat. Some people just have worse side effects than others. It should wear off soon. I would say get you on the bed, but it doesn't look much more comfortable than the ground." His face twisted in worry. He turned to me, "America, are you okay?"

"Honestly? I'm terrified. I don't know where we are. Maxon, your father was so mad! And if he's the one doing this, I don't want him to hurt you…"

"America, I cannot believe you!" He said with a smile. Aspen shook his head with a smile. Confused, I asked, "What?" I looked between both of them. What was so funny? I was being completely serious.

"After all of this, you don't even care about yourself. All you care about is the safety of others." Aspen said. I sighed. It was completely true though. Not once down here had I thought about the safety of myself. A small grin slipped out of my lips. I grabbed Aspen's hand in my right and Maxon's on my left. "It's because I care about you. Both of you. And you have given me enough. It's time for me to start giving back." I felt a squeeze in both my hands.

Silence overcame us. It wasn't a bad silence. If anything, it was a long needed thinking silence. I wasn't sure what Maxon or Aspen were thinking about. Maxon's eyes were wandering about, surely trying to figure out where we were. Aspen's eyes were closed, which meant he was either sleeping or in deep thought.

But _my_ mind wandered around my memories. It touched the day when I cut my hand climbing out my window to go see Aspen in the treehouse. That was when we shared our first kiss. He had wrapped it up and one thing led to the next. My thoughts wandered over to Maxon and I and our first kiss. No, not the real kiss. The first one. The one I tried to erase. Maxon went in first, as I knew he would. Yet, I still pushed him away at first, not fully sure if this is where I wanted things to go. A small tear trickled down my thoughtful face, jumping me back to the present as I felt a gentle hand quickly swipe it away.

"What's wrong, my dear?" I couldn't tell him. Not now. So I playfully shoved his shoulder and giggled, "You won't stop calling me your dear, that's what's wrong!" He let out a small laugh. I looked over at Aspen, who was obviously sound asleep. I slid my hand out of his and propped the pillow under his head a bit better. As I pulled away, I secretly let my hand slide gently across his face. He was so strong. So brave. He was exactly what I needed.

But, he wasn't what I wanted. Love is strange that way. It seems to take away what you know you need, and leave you with everything you want. I looked back at Maxon. His was giving my a small smile and as soon as I smiled back, he slowly reached his hand up and tugged his ear. Silently giggling, I nodded, reached my hand up to feel my own ear, and gave it a small pull. It was so strange that something so silly could become something so meaningful.

Maxon leaned over and cupped my cheeks in his strong hands. He touched his lips on mine and gave me the sweetest most confident kiss I've ever had. I pulled him in, knowing that no matter how close we were, we would never be close enough. My fingers raked through his perfect messy hair. I'd felt this before. I'd felt it with Aspen. I knew the feelings were still there for him and it terrified me.

But, in the moment, I knew all I wanted was to be Maxon's. We sat there, kissing, for a few seconds. I leaned in to tell him I loved him. This was it. He had told me, and now it was my turn. As my body leaned forward, and unknown force grabbed my hair and pulled me back, sending a shock of pain through my head. I yelled aloud.

A large hand covered my mouth, making it extremely difficult to breath. My vision became blurry and the last thing I saw was Maxon's terrified face as my unknown enemy forced me into darkness.

I awoke, strapped in a hard, steel chair bolted firmly to the floor. My arms were bound behind me, and my mouth held a small rag, forcing me not to scream as I saw what was before me. On my left, Maxon was standing there, his face in utter worry. His arms were chained and a long metal chain connected each arm to the wall, suspending both his arms on either side of him. And to my horror, Aspen was in a similar condition on my right, but his body was limp and he seemed lifeless. The side effects must have not worn out yet. They didn't know he couldn't move.

Clarkson stood in the middle of them, an evil grin slapped across his ugly face. His left arm rested beside him as his right held a small stick with a threatening whip at the end. "My sweet. Can you just not decide? Both are charming. One's a prince, the other's a guard. One can give you the world," he gave a disgusted look at Aspen, "one can give you nothing but pennies."


	3. Chapter 3

He approached me and tore out the rag in my mouth allowing me to speak. If this was the only chance I got to speak tonight, I would make it count for something. Yes, Maxon was in a horrible state. But at least he could move. I made my words very clear and pleading, "Please," I panted, "Please. Aspen… he can't move. He can't handle it…" I let out a small burst of tears before continuing, "Please, let me replace him. Don't make him go through this, your Majesty. P-please!" I looked over at Maxon, expecting to see a look of disappointment. I had just asked to spare Aspen and not my future husband. He must hate me. But instead, he wore a look of pride. He nodded and gave me a small, assuring smile, telling me that I had made the right decision.

Clarkson bellowed a devilish laugh that echoed throughout the small, empty room, "So, Aspen's the name." He walked over to Aspen and held his head up with his hands underneath Aspen's chin. Aspen glared back with an icy glint in his eyes. I could see a slight flinch in his hands, as if he wanted to ball them up into fists and sack Clarkson right in the nose. And, oh goodness, how I wanted him to. I balled my hands up behind my fists for him, as if it was going to do anything. Aspen's mouth opened and he spoke with a cold commanding voice that even scared me. "Don't. Touch. Her."

Clarkson dropped his head down again, as he let go of his chin. He walked over to me, with an evil grin spread across his dimly lit face. The only reason I could see him was because of the small orange-yellow light in the farthest corner of the room, which wasn't that far, since the room was tiny. He signaled to a guard, who I didn't even know was there until that second, to untie my bands. I could feel his hands against mine as he brought his lips to my ear. He cut the rope tying my hands together.

"I'm here to help," he breathed. I sucked in my breath as he spoke. I tried not to let happy tears spill out of my eyes as I looked over at Aspen and Maxon. I had no clue who this person was, or if should trust them or not, but I didn't care. Anything that might get us out of here would automatically be trusted.

The guard stood me up and walked me over to Clarkson, and let me go. I went with my instincts and ran to Aspen, surprised nobody tried to hold me back. I lifted his head in my hands and kissed his warm cheek. I looked into his deep sea green eyes. They were so beautiful. My eyes wandered to his wet lips. I wondered what it would be life to kiss them again. My eyes met his again, "Aspen. I'm going to get you out of here, I promise. Can you move at all yet?" I whispered into his ear. He just looked at me and shook his head.

"Mer?" He whispered. I brought my ear to his lips, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Mer, I'm sorry you have to see me like this. I wanted to be strong for you, and I never was. You always had to take care of me. Please. Let me handle this. I don't think I could ever watch you get hurt because of me." I looked at him again, taken aback. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration. Hot tears spilled down my face in and endless streak, as I took a step back.

"Aspen, you make everything so hard!" I yelled. In the corner of my eye I could see even Clarkson jump in shock. I raked my hands through my hair, gripping the roots and tugging on them, but careful not to rip them out. I looked over at Maxon, then settled my eyes on Aspen again.

"I loved y-you! Then you left me, and I fell in love with the most amazing g-guy," I stuttered, looking at Maxon, "A-and now I'm falling for you a-again" At that statement I could see Maxon's face fall into a deep sadness. My heart was being torn into two, and my mind was all jumbled up. I didn't know what to do, so I just fell to my knees and broke down sobbing, covering my face with my hands, and soft tears trickled down from them onto the concrete floor. The room was silent for at least a minute.

Until I heard footsteps coming toward me, a loud thud, and a heavy body collapsing to the floor. I lifted my head and turned around. I let out a small gasp, temporarily stopping my tears. Clarkson laid sprawled unconscious on the floor right behind me, and standing above him was the guard. I could see a bit of his face now. He was light-skinned, and his eyes were a glistening icy blue. His dirty blonde hair draped a bit over his forehead, a perfect mess, just like Maxon's was. He was surprisingly very attractive. I gaped, then shook my head back into the moment. I began to cry again, running over to him.

"Thank y-you." I wrapped my arms around him and took fistfulls of his shirt into my hands, grasping him tightly. "Thank you, Officer."

He squeezed me, then pulled me back, looking into my eyes. "It's Jay. And you're welcome, Miss Singer."

I laughed at the formality of my name, "America. It's America." I gazed into his eyes as he gazed back into mine for a moment, and I got lost in the deep sea of his blue eyes. There was something mysterious lurking around in them. I was deep in thought until Maxon cleared his throat, "Um… a little help here please."

My eyes widened. I let go of Jay and ran over to Maxon, pulling at his chains, with no use. I stepped aside as Jay walked up to Maxon and bowed, "Your Highness." Maxon dipped his head slightly to show acceptance, "Maxon." He said as Jay pulled out a key and unlocked both of his hands with a small click. As soon as Maxon was free, He pulled me into him, dipping me into a fierce kiss.

My hands grasped his hair and shirt as his grasped mine. When he finally let me go, tears were falling down my cheeks again. He brought his hands up and slowly wiped them off my delicate cheeks as he gazed deeply into my eyes. I could have stood there looking at his perfect face for hours, but a sharp gasp from beside me shook me back into the present.

Both mine and Maxon's head turned to see Aspen breathing deeply, struggling for air. "Jay!" I screamed, "get him out!" Jay ran over to Aspen, and hurriedly unlocked his chains, making Aspen collapse onto the floor, and as soon as he was able to use his hands, he clutched his left side, groaning. His whole body was shaking, and his skin felt cold and clammy to the touch. I lifted his head into my lap, looking at Jay and Maxon.

"W-what's going on?" I sobbed with pleading eyes. Jay ran over with Maxon closely behind. Jay crouched down and tapped on different places on Aspen's chest. "He was suspended in the air too long. I think part of his lung may have collapsed, and he's going into shock." He took Aspen from me and rolled him on his side, allowing him more air. With every single intake of air, Aspen groaned in pain. _His lung collapsed? Going into shock? What does that mean? Can we just hurry and fix it, or is he going to… NO. Do not think like that, America._ I thought to myself. _He's going to be fine._

I stood up, reaching for Maxon. Maxon gripped me tightly as we watched Jay push on Aspen's chest, I assumed to give him air. Aspen was groaning a lot louder now, and it physically pained me to hear it. I squeezed Maxon harder.

"America, it's going to be okay. Jay seems like he knows what he's doing." He reassured me. A look of confusion crossed his face. He spoke louder, to be heard over Aspen's growing groans. "Jay, how come my lung didn't collapse? I was up there just as long as Aspen." Jay spoke, not looking up.

"Aspen wasn't able to move, so he had no muscle support, Your High," He laughed, stopping himself, "Maxon."

Maxon went back to holding me. We must have stood there watching Jay repeatedly tap on Aspen's chest for five minutes until Aspen's groans faded. He stopped shaking, and he took a shaky deep breath and relaxed, his whole body going limp.

Jay stood up, and spoke. "He'll be fine. I got him to relax and breath. He'll just need time to heal. I think he'll be moving fine when he wakes up, too." He shook his head, "I'm sorry I didn't get to him sooner, America. This is all my fault." He dipped his eyes, continually shaking his head in disappointment.

I let go of Maxon and took Jay's hands. He looked into my face. "Jay, this was not your fault. You _saved_ Aspen. We wouldn't have been able to do any of this without you. Thank you."

"Really?" He questioned. I nodded. How in the world could he think this was his fault?

He had just saved Aspen from who knows what? He might have died. I kissed Jay on the cheek, making his face turn a cherry red. He tried not to let the grin across his face look to big, but we could both see it was there. "Thank you, America." He stepped back, crouched down, and began tapping on Aspen's chest again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this chapter is so short. Thank you for all the views on this story! I left it at a bit of a cliffhanger... OOPS! :) Thanks again for all ya'lls support! I love you guys! I'm not finished with this story yet, so if you have any suggestions, PLEASE comment them! If I use your idea, I will make sure to put you in my story somehow! Enjoy Chapter 4!**

I had mixed feeling about Jay. He was so kind and smart, not to mention handsome. He actually reminded me of Aspen, actually. But I couldn't get over those dark, mysterious eyes he had. Was my gut telling me something was off about this guy? But he seemed so nice! I shook my head. There was definitely more to Jay than meets the eye.

I shook my head and huddled up to Maxon, who gladly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in tightly. He brought his lips to my ears, close enough I could feel them brushing my ear. "Hey, it's gonna be okay, alright?" I looked up and met his eyes.

I nodded as a wet tear crawled silkily down my face. "As long as you're here." He gave me quick delicate kiss and pulled me into a new embrace. Eventually, Jay got exhausted and lay on one of the cots. He quickly fell asleep, and in no time me and Maxon were the only ones awake. We sat next to each other on the other cot that was missing a pillow. The pillow had found itself on the floor under Aspen's resting head.

We sat in silence for a while, until Maxon looked deeply into my eyes. Chills ran down my back as he spoke. "Do you really still love him?"

Even though I knew the question was coming, a small part of me was still hoping it didn't materialize. Now that it did, I was speechless. I knew my answer. I tossed it around my head. I came close to just spilling all of my feelings. If this man was going to be my husband, he should have no reason to doubt my faithfulness to him. He needed to know.

After a few moments, a slow nod was all my body would do. My lips opened, "I'm sorry, Maxon. I thought I did, then I didn't, and, I don't know, I feel like it's all coming back to me again."

My chin trembled as I went on, "I may still love Aspen. But my love for you still runs way deeper."

When I looked back up at him, his gaze had fallen on Aspen's sleeping body, and eventually, mine did too. "How could I ever love you, if you love someone else?" He muttered all of a sudden.

His words pierced through my punctured heart. Sure, my heart had been beaten, bruised, scraped at the surface. But these words tore it right in half. I took a deep breath and shuddered in the process of doing so. Tears fell at a steady stream down my face. Hadn't I cried enough today? A thought hit me like a brick. If Aspen thought I love Maxon, and Maxon thought I love Aspen, do I even have anyone to love? The realization of it broke my heart even more. Would I never fall in love and get married just because my heart couldn't recognize true love? I needed to make a decision. I needed my heart to decide now. It was either now or never.

Only a few seconds had passed. "Maxon, I want _you!_ I love _you!_ I've battled my heart and my mind, trying to understand the feelings I feel around you and Aspen. Which one's are true love, which ones aren't. I needed to just decide. And i've decided now. There's only one that I love, Maxon. You." I doubted my words would be enough.

Maxon turned his head toward me, tears at the brim of his hazel-brown eyes. He reached for my hand, and I grasped it with all the strength I had. With his free hand he brushed my messy hair from my face and placed it behind my ear, all the while gazing into my eyes.

"And you are the only one that _I_ love, America Singer." And at that, he pushed his lips onto mine, into a deep fierce kiss. His hand wrapped around my waist, he pulled me closer to him while his other hand combed through my mess of hair. Instinctively, my hand fell to his waist while my other grasped his perfect, blonde hair.

It felt like nobody else was in the room. Just me and my soulmate. And every kiss we shared was perfect, a reminder of how much I loved Maxon; how much I needed him. Without warning he lay down on the hard cot, forcefully pulling me on top of him. My legs straddled his waist, as I bent down and kissed him again and again. After a few minutes, he flipped me to the bottom and began to lower his kisses onto my ear, then neck. I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

And almost as quickly as he had started kissing me, he stopped. He got off of me, and brushed the wrinkles from off his, now untucked, shirt, which he was now buttoning up a few loose buttons. I looked behind him, and there was Aspen. Fully functional, and fully capable of seeing everything that had just happened.

I don't know what made me so embarrassed. Aspen knew I loved Maxon. He knew that, so why is this a shock to him? Or me? After seeing his confused face, I watched as he took a new step forward, then a step back, unsure of what to do.

My eyes widened as memories of the last few hours rushed into my head. Aspen losing movement, his lung collapsing, his few hours of restless sleep. Forgetting everything that just happened, I ran to him and engulfed him in a huge embrace. I began to cry. Again.

"Aspen, I thought I lost you again." I whimpered into his now soaked shoulder. I heard a small thud behind me, but I didn't turn to look. It didn't matter. I pulled back, staring him straight in the face. His eyes were full of confusion, fear, and sadness. "Aspen, I didn't mean for you to see…" I said awkwardly, "I thought you knew that I loved Maxon."

HIs face was still a graven stone. I gently shook his shoulders, "Aspen? What's wrong?" And he was still silent, nothing changing. Well, nothing except the way he was breathing. He seemed to be breathing a bit quicker than usual, and as I rested my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating rapidly. "Aspen? Talk to me!" I was getting frustrated. "Aspen Ledger, if you do not tell me what is going on with you, I swear I will…."

But I didn't get to finish my sentence. Aspen had pulled me into a hard kiss, that I tried to pull away from, but my heart wouldn't let me. His mouth touched my ear, "One, Fourteen, Seventy-Two." I pulled back, breathing fast, confused.

"What?" I was soon to find out. Aspen collapsed again, making me scream. I crouched down next to him, immediately checking his pulse. It was there, but it was weak. I looked up to find Jay, but he was already standing above me and Aspen with a devilish grin across his handsome face and a small cloth dyed a dark blue in his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**We all thought Jay was amazing...? But who is he really? We** ** _May_** **or** ** _May_** **not be seeing an old but loved character in this chapter! *HINT: I** ** _may_** **or** ** _may_** **not have already given you a hint! :) ***

I stood up and opened my mouth to speak, but I gasped in horror to see Maxon not far behind Jay, unconscious on the ground as well. "What did you do?!" I yelled at Jay.

He just smiled at me and held up the cloth. "You couldn't decide. Time's up. You're mine now." He walked toward me, and I tried to scream, but the moment the cloth went over my nose, I was forced to take a deep breath, inhaling what smelled like perfume and hand sanitizer. I felt dizzy and weak, until I collapsed onto the floor, my whole world turning pitch black.

I awoke in confusion for the third time in two days. I almost laughed in spite of myself. _That's definitely not normal._ I sat up, using all the strength I could muster to lift my minimal body weight. Though I only weighed 105 lbs, the way my arms were trembling to help me up, you could have guessed I was at least two-hundred. The first thing I noticed about the room, is the way it felt. It was surprisingly warm and comforting, though I wasn't in any sort of comfort. As I turned and looked around me, many things caught my eye. It was a pretty large room, but not large enough to be one from the palace. If we weren't in the palace, where were we? I turned my head again, only to be blinded by a bright white light. I squinted as it tore through my eyelids and my hand cupped a few inches away from my eyes to shield the blinding light.

It came from well below me and as I focused more, I could tell someone was holding it; and they were terrified because the light never held a steady position for more than a few seconds. I heard a raspy voice coming from behind the flashlight softly speak, "America."

The moment they spoke, I broke down in tears again. I ran through the light and embraced the silhouette. Even though it was dark, I knew exactly who I was holding in my arms, or rather, who was holding me in theirs. The scared yet somehow melodic voice could only belong to a young child. My young child. May.

As I hugged May, I felt something flow throughout my veins. It was hard to describe it, almost like every inch of me had been splattered in May's innocence and grace. She sobbed in my sleeve and I held her tighter until I knew I had to let go. It took all the energy I had to rip myself away from her arms. Pulling back, I held in tears. "May, what on earth are you doing here?"

She tried to explain in between sobs, but she could only manage to squeeze in a few words before she broke down again. "He took … me and… and … he would hurt me if … if I didn't…" And that was as far as she got. I wanted to hold her forever, and somehow absorb her pain and she could somehow absorb mine. In the back of my mind, I knew who she was talking about. But I needed to know for sure.

"May, who did this to you?" I asked, as soothingly and gently as I could. She calmed down a bit, "I think he said his name was…" She paused, thinking, "Jay."

My stomach fell into my throat. "No." I started to recall all that had happened before I had found my long lost sister. All I could remember was Jay's repetitive, devilish words: _Time's up. You're mine now._ The more I thought of them, the sicker I became. I had no intentions to find out the true meaning of his words. None at all. I hated him already for whatever he had done to my precious sister. Maxon and Aspen were out of sight, which meant they were free or… i gulped… dead. Ironically, I started thinking of where he was and, as if reading my thoughts, Jay burst into the room, a weapon of some sort in his hand. I couldn't make out what it was until he stepped closer into the light. It was a clear shape of a silver, sharp, threatening knife.

May screamed at the sight of him, backing away against the concrete wall until her back was pressed flat against it. "Don't touch me!" She cried. At those words, I grabbed her and cradled her head in my arms. Reluctantly, I brought up my head, May still whimpering in my arms. As my eyes met Jay's, I immediately regretted looking at him. A sickening grin was plastered across his devilish face. He shrugged his shoulders behind him, in taking a deep breath.

As he took a step forward, I forced myself to speak. "What do you want with me and my sister?" He gave a deep, breathy laugh. As he spoke, he took another step closer to the knot of May and I in the corner.

"I want nothing with your sister. I just want you," he paused, looking slightly behind him, "Mer." It physically hurt to hear him say my name that way. He just took a piece of what me and Aspen had and crushed it. I would never here that name the same again. I blinked back tears, trying my best to stay strong for May. Yet, my voice still slightly cracked again as I screamed back.

"Don't call me that! And let my sister go! If you only want me, please, just let her go!" My voice softened, "Please. Just let her go." I bit my lip. I didn't care what happened to me. He could kill me for all I care. But I knew that if May wasn't safe, I would never forgive myself. We didn't need two innocent lives taken at once. Which left me wondering why we were even here in the first place. What did Jay want with me, and was it really serious enough to take my sister and hold her against me?

Jay tossed the knife, fingering it in his hands. "Nah. She'll want to stay here for this." He spoke casually, as if nothing was wrong. And every word he spoke drove me one step closer to insanity. I could feel May's grip on my shirt tighten at his words. Suddenly, Jay's icy eyes met mine. I could see; feel; the dark mystery in his ocean of eyes. It was like reading a book and every page I read was captivating. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. In that moment I thought I almost saw a flicker of panic, pity, and… love. But It washed away in an instant as he took another step. "Stand up." He ordered.

I froze, not completely comprehending his words. "STAND!" He yelled. It echoed throughout the small, compact room, making May jump. I squeezed May's hand one more time before I slowly stood up. Jay took one last step, and we were nose to nose. I could feel his hot breath tickle my nose and cheeks. He just stood there gazing at me, seeping his soul into my eyes. I took deep, shaky breaths until my heart stopped. I felt a cold, sharp tip of Jay's knife pressed against my left side, just above my hip. Slowly, Jay inched towards me, the knife pressing harder and harder against my skin until I felt it pierce through. It was only a little wound, but it was enough to make me groan out in pain.

My breathing quickened as he got closer to me. I was amazed at how many step he could take, considering how close we already were. I could here May begin to cry, softly in the corner behind me. Jay's lips brushed against my nose, sending chills down my spine. Jay was much taller than me and definitely much larger. There was nothing around the room I could use to know him out. Even if there was, Jay had a knife pressed against my side, ready to use if he needed to. There was no escape.

Coming closer, still, I felt another rush of pain stab in my side. I could feel a steady drip of blood racing down my leg as Jay nearly put his lips on my ear. "America Singer. If you want your precious sister to live…" he paused, pressing the knife in a bit further. I groaned out, a bit louder this time. He continued, "I suggest you cooperate. Understood?" I nodded quickly. If cooperation was what was going to get May out of here, that was my only choice.

I could feel Jay's lips turn up into a smile as he pulled back from my ear, and in the process, pulling away the knife and dropping it on the floor with a small clink. I let out another groan as I looked down at my hip. Sure enough, a small gash was strategically placed right above my left hip. My peach dress was stained a bright red from the waist down. I couldn't tell how big the wound was, but I could see that I was bleeding. A lot. And the more it bled, the more light-headed I became. I was never really great with blood; especially my own.

By now, Jay was a few feet away from me, back turned, and crouched down, digging through a small, grey bag that I hadn't noticed until now. When I saw him turned away, I fell to the ground, clutching my side. May quietly rushed over to me, a pained look on her face. I could see tears streaming down her worried face. I took another deep breath, "May. I'm gonna be okay, alright? I need you to be the strong one here." I whispered. May stared at my side, absent-mindedly nodding. I reached over to grab her arm and she looked over at me. "May. It's going to be okay. No more tears, okay? Promise me?"

May nodded, "No more tears." At that, Jay turned back around, holding scissors in one hand and some gauze in the other. He stood above me and then crouched down so him and I were and eye level with each other. I couldn't get myself to look at his eyes again. I didn't want to find myself lost at sea. So, I looked at my stained hands, clutching my side. I focused on my breathing and May's soft whimpers as she tried to get herself to stop crying.

Jay shook his head as he brought the scissors to the end of my dress and began to slowly cut his way up. "I'm really sorry America. I didn't want to hurt you, I just…" he paused as the scissors met the beginning of my hip, "I just needed to show you. I needed to show you that you can't get away from me. That's all." I groaned out again, louder this time, as the scissors cut around my side. It wasn't the tool that hurt. I was the silky fabric sticking to my wound and was slowly pulled off of me. We sat in silence, with the exception of my occasional groans, or May's labored breathing, until Jay had cut his way straight through my dress.


	6. Chapter 6

I gasped as another sharp pain stabbed through my side when the cool air hit it. Jay had pulled open my dress, exposing nothing more than thin, peach tights and my white, lacy bra. If under different circumstances, I would've felt self-conscious, confused, and exposed. But all I could focus on was the increasing burning sensation filling up my body. The knife must have pierced farther than I had originally imagined, because the floor beside me, including my dress, was soaked in my bright red blood.

Jay carefully lifted my limp body until I was sitting upright, my head rested against his shoulder. I didn't like the way he held me, in fact, I felt so uncomfortable in that moment. But I had more pressing matters to pay more attention to. Jay slowly wrapped my waist with the translucent gauze a few times, slowly laid me back down, and stood up admiring his work. He turned away, putting the gauze and scissors back into his bag.

My eyes caught a glimpse of the red-tipped knife that had been dropped on the floor. It was about five feet away from me. If only I could move a little farther… I reached my hand out and slowly crept across the floor until my hand grasped the handle of the knife. I slowly stood, shaking out of fear and cold. Every step I took towards Jay was filled with excruciating pain that wracked my whole body. But I kept myself silent as I approached him. Jay stood up, his back still facing me.

I drew back the knife, ready to do whatever it takes to save May. But Jay turned around all too soon, causing me to jump at the sudden movement… and drop the knife. I heard the painful song of the knife hitting the floor as Jay's ocean blue eyes turned a fiery red, full of hurt. I swallowed back a scream as he took a step towards me.

"So you want to play that way, huh, princess? Well, two can play at that game." He breathed into my ear. Chills ran down my spine again as Jay took my hair into his hands, twisting in it into little knots as he spoke. "But I think we both know that for every game we play…" he chuckled darkly, "there can only be one winner." At with that, he grasped a large handful of my hair, pulling me towards him until his lips crashed onto mine. I tried to pull away, but I remembered that only full cooperation would get May and I out of this.

I groaned as Jay smacked me up against the wall, his lips beginning to travel to my neck and collarbone. He kissed his way down to my stomach, then followed the same trail on his way up, finishing off with a swift kiss on my lips. He brought himself back, still only a few inches away from my lips. He took a deep breath, "Wow. No wonder Maxon likes you so much." He whispered. I could taste his breath and lips in my mouth, a vibrant taste of alcohol and smoke. I balled it up into spit and spit it onto Jay's shoulder.

He looked down at his shoulder in surprise, then backed away a few steps, shocked that I would take such a daring move. He seemed deep in thought, but all I could think was how stupid I was. I reprimanded myself over and over. _America! What were you thinking? He said_ cooperation! Whatever happens to May is all your fault now.

I stood there, terrified. But it wasn't until I looked over at May that something changed in my body. May was huddled up in the corner in fear, softly crying. I balled up my fists, and fire burned inside me. I silently daggers into Jay's chest. Whatever he did to my sister and what he just did to me he was going to pay for. And at that, despite my burning side, I screamed and lunged myself at him.

(Maxon's POV)

I awoke, lying on the cold, hard floor with Aspen still unconscious next to me. I jumped up, wracking my brain to remember what had just came to pass. It all flooded in my mind; the memories of Jay taking America right under my nose, the scented rag covering my mouth, the blackness that overcame me. It was pitch black, lit with only a dim candle, which was at the end of it's life. I would only have a few more minutes of light before I couldn't see anymore. Better make it count. I started feeling up and down the walls for a handle of some sort. Finally, my hand twisted around a solid, grey doorknob.

I held in my breath as I attempted to open it and to my surprise, the door clicked and I pushed it open a few inches. I took a step out into a dark corridor, then turned back to look at Aspen. He was still out cold. I made up my mind to leave him behind. _He's smart._ I told myself. _He'll just follow where I've been._ I nodded, reassuring myself, and took another few steps out into the hallway.

I held my hands out ahead of me, making sure I didn't run into anything as I walked down the hall. It was surprisingly warm; not what I'd expect if we were in the palace basements. It took a few minutes before my hands touched something. Something that shrieked as soon as my hands made contact. It wasn't something. It was someone.

The stranger turned around. I could see a faint outline of this person who was, now that I got a clearer picture, was a girl about my age I assumed from her height. She giggled, "Is that you, Maxon?" At first, I thought it was America. But as soon as she spoke, I knew it wasn't her. This girl's voice was too high pitched and perfect. She bent over, took a match box out of her pocket, and struck a match against the cardboard, illuminating her face.

I had to keep myself from gasping. Her brown hair was all knotted, streaked with dirt, matching her dirty face. A cut resided by her upper life, and a gash on the side of her eye was trickling with blood. Yet, she still smiled as she saw me. And it caused me to smile back at her.

"Who are you?" I asked, reaching up to touch her cut lip, "and what in the world happened?" She blushed at my touch, slightly shying away.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little, um, parental love." I could hear the pain behind her voice all too well. Her voice cracked and she ran to me, digging her head into my shoulder, sobbing. I wrapped my arms around this strange girl and rubbed my hands up and down her back. This poor girl, abused by her parents, and forced to hide down here. I felt pity and rage for her. "I'm so sorry." I whispered into her ear. Even though I had gotten better over the past few months on comforting women, I still wasn't an expert. I felt completely out of place and uncomfortable.

It took her a good thirty seconds before she pulled back and calmed herself down. She smiled, "I'm just glad I found you." I squinted in confusion. Why was she looking for me? Suddenly, her hand clasped around mine and she broke into a run, laughing hysterically, "Come on!" She screamed in between laughs.

"Where are we going?" I asked, complete and utterly confused.

"You'll see."

After a few seconds of sprinting, we stopped in front of an old, broken down, wooden door. The mysterious girl twisted the doorknob and slowly pushed open the door. As we walked into the light of the room, I heard what must have been a thousand girls screaming and running towards me. One of them began to unbutton my shirt, and another trailed kisses along the back of my neck, while another ran her fingers through my hair. I pushed myself away from them, back against a pale, pink wall.

I caught a glimpse of myself in a nearby mirror. By now, my shirt was already fully unbuttoned, my bear chest having nowhere to hide underneath cloth. My hair was messy and half draped over my eyes, and small pink lipstick marks were trailed along the lower part of my neck and collarbone. I glared over at the initial girl, "What is going on? Where am I?"

One of the girls began to cry, "Jay got his soul mate! We just want ours! It's not fair!" I froze.

"Who?" I asked.

Another girl stepped forward, "Jay. He promised us that we would get you and... " she paused and looked around, disappointed and spoke to the main girl, "Where's the other one, Kate?" They were talking about Aspen. I shrugged, lying. I knew he was just a little ways behind me. The least I could do was protect him since he protected America so much. My eyes widened. _America._

"Where's Lady America?" I stepped forward, grabbing the first girl I could see and pulling her close to me, "Where is she?"

She swallowed and shook her head, "She's with Jay, Your Majesty." I dropped her back onto the floor, filled with rage and stormed up to Kate who backed away a few steps, intimidated by me. "Bring me to her. NOW!" I yelled into her battered face.

She looked around at the other girls, then back at me. She ran up to me and pressed me back against the wall smiling. She brought her lips a few millimeters away from mine. "Nah. I think you're good right here." She giggled and pressed her lips onto mine, and I struggled to break the kiss. By now, a few girls had me held against the wall, giving me no choice but to stay there, smashed against the wall, with my lips on Kate's.

My body went limp, and I sighed in defeat. Maybe the only way out of this was to kiss her back. So I did, which made her face twist into a big smile. She paused, "Hold me," and she began kissing me again. A few of the girls let go of my arms, allowing me to reluctantly press them against her back, pulling her closer. It felt like this kiss was never going to end. Where was Aspen when I needed him?

 **In case you're a bit confused... These girls, along with Jay, are rebels who apparently never got their happily ever after and are taking it out on Maxon, Aspen, and America. They are angry that everyone got a soul mate, but they never got theirs. So Jay loves America, and all these girls are in love with Maxon or Aspen.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Authors note: Thank you guys for all your nice reviews. I really appreciate it! I'm kind of stuck on what to do next, so if you have any suggestions, please message me and give me some ideas! I'm pretty much up to anything! Also, tell me what you would like more of: Thrill, Drama, or some more Romance. Thanks again! LOVE YOU GUYS!**_

(America's POV)

 **Small recap:**

 _ **And at that, despite my burning side, I screamed and lunged myself at him.**_

Jay turned right as my angry fist hit his nose. He bent over in pain, hands at his face, blood dripping slightly from the creases in his fingers. I was unsure of what to do. Honestly, I didn't think I would get this far or that my fist could be so painfully powerful. I went with my first impulse as soon as my eyes locked on the door. Sprinting, I grabbed May and prayed the door wasn't locked.

I twisted the knob and heard a loud click; my eyes widened, almost tearing up. _It's unlocked._ I swung open the door and pushed May out into a dimly lit hall, "Run May!" May slipped out of my hands and ran down the hall until all I could see was a faint whisper of a silhouette in the far hall. I calmed a bit, knowing that May was at least safe. It only took a few seconds for me to start running.

Every breathing step I took, the gauze on my side became more and more red.

 _Step. Sting. Blood._

 _Step. Sting. Blood._

I ran until I knew Jay was far behind me. It seemed as if the long hallway had no end. I sat on the cold, concrete floor and pulled my knees to my chest. I could hear May's footsteps ahead of me like padded drums. Jay's screams were behind me, shrill and full of anguish, whether it was from pain or loss of his "love", I didn't know. And I didn't care. All I knew was that I was cold, scared, and ready to give up from the pain. I felt light-headed now. I didn't need this! I was already stressed from the selection and me and Maxon's fights in the first place! I let out a small chuckle in spite of myself.

Just a few days ago, I was fighting again with Maxon, and I thought it was the end of the world. Now, the little fights were the least of my problems. I would trade everything right now just to be back in the palace with only a broken heart to worry about.

My eyes welled up when I thought of Maxon. I needed him so much right now. My head fell into the crevices of my closed knees and tears fell onto the concrete soaking my thin tights. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms, which were clutched to my side. The pressure felt good, but as soon as I took my arm off the wound, more blood spurted out and dripped down my leg. My left leg was covered in blood. My feet were dirty. My hair was a tangled mess. My face probably looked awful from all the crying and passing out.

I was done. I felt like passing out one last time; but not waking up. The only reason I wanted to stay alive was for May. And Maxon. And Aspen.

My throat closed up just thinking about them. My mind wandered. What would they do if I died? Who would Maxon pick? Probably Kriss. And Aspen? Was he ever going to get his happily ever after?

The more I thought the louder I cried. Jay's screams were silent now, and I knew if I didn't shut up, he would find me. But I didn't care. _Let him come. I'm not worth anything anymore anyway._ I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head and I felt like my skull was filled with helium. I let out the loudest, most anger filled scream I could let out before collapsing on the floor, passing out for what I hoped was the last time.

(ASPEN POV)

As soon as I was up and saw that Maxon had left me, my face turned red and I balled up my fists in utter anger. _How could he have left me?_ I stood up and broke into a sprint down the hallway. As soon as I saw the open door I ran.

Where was Maxon? My mind filled with the most awful thoughts. No, not of Maxon. I wondered if Maxon knocked me out, grabbed America and left. I thought he let it go! I hadn't had time to tell America about my new feelings for Lucy. But he should understand that I didn't love her anymore! Okay, so I kissed her. One last time. I didn't know what was going to happen. I knew Jay didn't check out. I was close to most guards on my level.

Our uniforms had small, colored pins that coordinated to where we did our rounds. Red was mine. I found it odd that I didn't recognize Jay, even though he wore a red pin. Something about him was just off. Especially his eyes. They were filled with some sort of anger and darkness, that made him more mysterious just by taking a glance at them.

So I pulled America close to me, for what I had thought was the last time. I gave her a kiss. I needed her to know that even though I may not love her like I used to, I would always have feelings for her. Just this time, they were more friendly, family feelings.

If Jay took America, which was the most reasonable answer, I knew he would've taken her into a rebel base. I had just found one of them hidden deep underneath the palace, and I had broken in, interrogated one of the rebels, and had discovered the code to get in. But more importantly, I discovered that the same code, was used to get out.

I knew America was smart. She had an incredible memory. I regret just telling her numbers and not explaining anything. No doubt she would've remembered the numbers. But they were no use if she didn't know what they were for.

I thought as I ran. Goodness, this hallway was so long! It felt like it was never ending! I kept running. Well, until I heard it. A shrill, pain-filled scream that lasted a few seconds before a thud, like a body hitting the floor, followed closely behind it. It was about a hundred feet away, but in the dim lighting, I couldn't see a thing.

So I kept running towards the sound. Whoever just screamed must've gone unconscious or, I gulped, already died, because the sound wasn't present anymore.

All of a sudden, my foot caught on something, someone, and it brought me tumbling to the ground. I groaned out in pain and humiliation, though nobody else saw me. I looked behind me, standing up and brushing myself off. Who was the mysterious person who screamed like they were being killed?

I froze as my eyes adjusted to the light and I got a clear picture of the person lying there, unconscious, but still breathing. "America." I breathed.

I crouched down and examined her timid body. Someone had taken off her dress, leaving her in just some thin, tan tights and her white bra. Her waist was covered in a red wrapping of some sort… My heart stopped as I realized what it was. It wasn't red wrapping. It was blood-soaked gauze. A trail of blood tricked down America's leg and I noticed that she looked impossibly pale. No wonder she passed out; she was losing too much blood.

I gently lifted her into my arms, making sure not to touch her wound. I took deep, strained breaths. My lungs were on fire; I still hadn't fully recovered from what apparently was a collapsed lung. But I didn't care. My America was hurt, and I was going to do anything in my power to keep her alive.

I ran until I saw a small glimmer of light and I heard shrill, excited screams and slow moans coming from a slightly cracked door. What was going on? I crept closer, beads of sweat forming on my head. America was definitely heavier than I remembered. I let my eyes adjust to the light, then bust the door open. I almost gasped at what I saw. A few dozen girls were pressing Maxon up against the wall while one of them was totally making out with him. And what disgusted me even more, is that Maxon was kissing back!

Maxon's eyes met mine and I stared into his soul. But instead of finding embarrassment or passion, I saw a plea for help.


	8. Chapter 8 NEW!

**Okay, ya'll... I am sooo sorry I have not posted in such a long time. I had spring break, and you know how that goes :) I need some opinions though: would you rather me post small chapters every other day, or long chapters twice a week? Please leave me a review telling me which to do! And I would LOVE any suggestions! Thank you! Love ya'll! :)**

I gently placed America on the small bed beside me, and all the girls, even the one making out with Maxon turned and licked her lips. I yelled and tossed almost all the girls off of Maxon. That sure shut them up! Maxon sighed and ran towards America, a glimmer of complete horror in his eyes. "America!" He yelled. His voice was filled with anger and hurt. The girls stood back, watching in horror as Maxon lifted America delicately into his arms, cradling her next to his chest.

How do you watch a beautiful girl be delicately and passionately cradled in her fiancee's chest? You don't. I was overwhelmed. It made me disappointed that I had to look away from America and the man she loved. I thought I had moved on. Lucy was my only now. As I thought back to Lucy my eyes welled up. It had been two days now. She was probably worried sick to her stomach. It hurt my heart knowing that she was in pain.

I blinked away the tears, but they somehow found their way out. Salty, warm tears. I'm not one to cry; the only time I did was when my precious brother Jeremy got whipped in the town square. Just thinking about it made my fists and jaw clench. But those tears were angry and full of despite. The ones falling down my cheeks currently were full of pity; I held myself back from giving Maxon a big hug.

Once everyone regained their cognitive mindset, the girls ran over and began to touch America. At first I thought they were worried about her, trying to give her medical aid. But by the look on Maxon's face, they were trying to take America away from him, and I wasn't about to let that happen after all the three of us had been through together.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled, charging straight towards the girls. They shrieked as I "forgot" all my manners and pushed them out of the way, most of them lading with a thud on the ground, crying out in agony and shock. I nodded to the door, "let's go, Maxon!" I yelled.

I sprinted out the door, not needing to look back, because I knew Maxon was close behind me. No, it wasn't because I heard his footsteps or heavy breathing pattern. No, it was a different, more terrifying sound: America and her loud cries in pain. She had woken up.

(America POV)

I awoke in Maxon's arms, half my face pressed gently against his chest. I would have cried out for joy if my side hadn't stopped me. As soon as I turned to move upwards to kiss Maxon, I was stopped by a jolt of pain slicing through my side. It felt as if someone had put an icy hot iron speckled with tiny, sharp pricks against my side. I screamed out in pain, knowing I was in good hands. Maxon jumped and almost dropped me in shock. He glanced down at my side and met my eyes.

"I love you America. It's going to be okay. Just hold on." His voice was smooth and silky, which eased the pain a bit. But every stride he took moving forward, jolted my side again, and I couldn't stop myself from letting a few groans escape. No more screaming, though. At least I could do as much as to not scream.

A few minutes later, we arrived at another door, except this time, it had been pressed wide open, exposing a room that looked all too familiar. I wanted to cry in relief. It was the room Maxon had taken me in, to fix up his back after his father had beat him. I knew this place was packed with medical supplies and most importantly pain medication. Maxon lay me on the cot in the center of the small room, and Aspen took a seat a few feet away on one of the metal benches ahead of me.

He leaned down and kissed me, which sent a different kind of jolt through my body; and amazing one. It had been a while since Maxon had kissed me, and the way his soft lips pressed against mine sent chills down my spine and into my side, acting as its own, natural, painkiller.

I groaned, needing more, lips pressed to Maxon's ear, "More… Maxon…" I needed more of this feeling for myself, too kill my pain, my worries, and all that had just happened. He pulled away all too soon, but he had a smug grin slapped across his face. I could see him slip a glance at my all too exposed body, and I could feel myself blush, despite the circumstances.

"Tonight." Is all he said. What did that mean?

The pain started just as fast as it had stopped. I began to groan again, and Aspen rushed to my side, with a small bottle of disinfectant in his hand. Maxon aided him as they slowly cut the gauze off of me, and Aspen drenched a clean rag in the strong-smelling liquid.

He gazed at me, a look of pain and pity in his eyes, "This is gonna hurt, America. I'm so sorry…" I braced myself. I could handle anything, and I knew this wouldn't be too bad.

I was terribly mistaken. As soon as the rag made contact with my side, hot burns ran through my body, and the pain was indescribable. I screamed, and Maxon leaned over again and kissed me, muffling my screams as I took him in. Each tear that came down my face was kissed away my Maxon's swift lips. I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him into me. His hands, having nowhere else to go, rested themselves on my sides, wrapped around my head.

I kissed him, again and again, over and over, until Aspen declared he was finished. Maxon pulled away and I looked at my side. It was wrapped again, but this time the gauze was thick and wasn't stained bright red. I already felt a bit better, knowing the bleeding had gone down.

"America, what happened? Who did this to you?" Maxon asked, worry clearly evident in his beautiful eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Jay. He took my sister and said if I didn't cooperate, he would kill her. When he was talking to me, he just kept getting closer and he pulled out a knife and hurt me." I spilled it all out of me. I was glad to know May was safe and I was in good hands.


End file.
